


Different Faiths

by bluexdays



Series: Change of Heart [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, F/F, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, church girl yves, demon jinsoul, girl idk.., magic dick...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Sooyoung has always been had a relatively calm life. No friends, no parties, and her crush finding someone else. Will she finally let go and let herself sin as she please?





	Different Faiths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Inspired by oddeyejinsol "devil in her heart" series and mostly the fic "call me angel of the morning (angel)" this was also kind of rush... but I hope you can still enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: that being said the characters are interpreted in type of style similar to the other fics so this might not have as much religious stuff going on... but they'll be more in the future
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: jinsol has a dick... you've been warned again

The human world never brought her much use or interest, just a planet full of organisms living and dying as they repeat life’s signature cycle. That’s what it all meant to Jinsol until a few days ago.

Jungeun had asked her to watch over her beloved human who she held such a soft spot for, keep her safe, Jinsol had discovered her guilty pleasure of having someone so weak without any power fall right into her hands. It sent an unknown zap of electricity that boosted her confidence and play her own little human along, just like she did with Jiwoo.

Jinsol smiled to herself while laying on her bed in the land of the Veil, precariously throwing a blue fireball between her hands. She suddenly threw her hand to the side, extinguishing the fire and standing up to lazily stretch a few seconds.

“Hmm, it wouldn’t hurt to pay a visit.”

A loud clap of thunder rumbled around her before a bolt of lightning struck her and sent her to the human realm. She tugged the jacket closer to her, hungry to find Jiwoo again with the risk of Jungeun attacking her again and even if she wanted too, she couldn’t.

Jinsol stumbled upon a grand church in a relatively quiet neighborhood not far from where she teleported into a park. She smelled the air and caught a whiff of a soft, vanilla smell that she all too well knew from her trips here. She made herself invisible and walked inside the church, knowing her blonde hair would be a dead giveaway if Jiwoo caught her.

“... we will be performing a few new songs soon so as to bring everyone up to the same level we’ll be having practice weekly instead of monthly.”

“Sounds good to me! Did you alert the other choir members?”

Jinsol could hear two voices echoing through the vacant establishment, leaning against one of the pillars to see who the voices belonged to. One of them was Jiwoo who she could tell from the excited, high pitch tone and the other was smooth, soft and almost shy if she listened closely. The same girl turned slightly in Jiwoo’s direction, a pretty smile present on her lips as she got a good view of her face.

“Would you like to pray with me?”

Jinsol studied the new human, seeing the way her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly, skin blemish free and wearing a beautiful white flower printed dress that reached just above her knees. For some reason, this girl has Jinsol’s complete attention instead of when she first saw Jiwoo. This girl had an aura of hidden mysteries that had her absolutely curious compared to Jiwoo’s screaming image of innocence when she saw her.

“Ah, I’m sorry, maybe another time Sooyoung I have some homework to catch up on.”

Oh, Sooyoung is a very pretty name.

Jinsol didn’t miss the way her lips faltered from being rejected and instead merely nodded her head at Jiwoo, the same smile still present.

“Of course, I know your studies must come first, Jiwoo. I won’t hold you any longer then.”

“Okay, bye Sooyoung! We can hang out some other time if you don’t mind.”

“Just text me whenever and get home safely.”

Then the church slowly dwindled down to silence as Sooyoung watched Jiwoo scurry off only to shake her head at her face heating up. Jinsol quirked an eyebrow, her smirk slowly growing at seeing get so flustered once Jiwoo turned around and left. So it seems the church girl likes another girl, how interesting.

She’ll take this one to her liking.

“A beautiful place this is here, so eloquently designed.”

Jinsol had stepped behind from her hiding spot and saw how Sooyoung jumped slightly from her voice as she observed the place. She turned around to face her and smiled welcomingly, the action seemingly automatic.

“Yes, it is isn’t it,” Sooyoung said, a slight airiness in the way she spoke. “It’s been standing here since my parents first moved here as kids.”

Jinsol hummed and daringly brought her eyes on Sooyoung, tilting her head as she got a good look of her. The first thing she noticed was how red her lips are, the color accentuating the plumpness of them. She knew under that dress the girl was hiding an amazing body judging by her shape. Then her eyes traveled back to her face to see a blush along her cheeks.

“I would assume so,” Jinsol murmured and seeing how Sooyoung tensed slightly. 

She walked towards one of the nearby benches and sat there, manspreading all the while with oozing confidence to test Sooyoung. Jinsol wanted to see some kind of reaction out of the girl while flirting with her, she was only successful one time so far.

“I sense your hiding something behind that mask of yours,” Jinsol boldly proclaimed, eyes squinting. “It’s never good to hide a secret in God’s palace.”

Sooyoung eyes widened, snapping her attention on the blonde right across from her. She gripped the side of her dress with a frown despite how those words bit at her mind. 

“I confess when I’m comfortable, there’s no shame in that.”

“But there will be a shame if you don’t confess soon enough and your desires slowly take control of your feelings, no?”

Sooyoung stayed quiet at that, carefully eyeing Jinsol who only shrugged her shoulders. How did she secretly know this stuff? And just who was she to say these types of things?

She swallowed down her rising anxiety and smiled at her, reaching out a hand. “You have quite a way with words there, I’m Sooyoung by the way.”

The demon in disguise smiled widely, showing off her sharp canines under the warm lighting of the church and returned the handshake. “And I’m Jinsol, a pleasure to meet you.”

Sooyoung felt goosebumps flare up on her skin when her hand met those of Jinsol’s, warm yet oddly cool to the touch that lingered a tad too long for what it would be considered normal. She could still see how Jinsol raked her eyes over her body like she was some prey before bringing her them up to gaze into hers. Those eyes were awfully mesmerizing, a hint of blues barely visible behind dark brown. 

No, she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about a girl like this, she just couldn’t.

Sooyoung retracted her hand, weidly missing the feeling of her hand and glanced at her watch.

“A-Ah, well,” She cleared her throat softly and cast Jinsol one more look. “I have to get going now, maybe I’ll see you around?” 

She strangely wanted to talk to her more to which Jinsol did agree.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to see plenty of me.”

//

She doesn’t know why but her mind kept wandering back in between Jiwoo and Jinsol while she cleaned her room aimlessly. She already prayed, did homework, studied and binged a show on netflix to try and distract herself from thinking about not so pure thoughts. She remembered when she had that weird dream where she was suddenly in Jiwoo’s room and watched her have sex with another girl she’s been hanging around, moaning her name while arching her back to take her in deeper. It was humiliating to witness such a scene but that only intensified the small crush she had on her.

Sooyoung flopped back against her bed with a sigh, opening a few of her social media apps soon opening Instagram to see a few new posts under Jiwoo’s account. Her eyes wandered over the oversized sweater and skirt that was a little tight on her that showed off her curves.

“Ugh, are you serious Sooyoung?” She groaned at herself, her cheeks heating up at thinking about Jiwoo so much that now she did it subconsciously.

It was even harder now to talk to the girl when all she could picture her scrunched up face in pleasure and moans echoing in her head when Jiwoo would be just smiling and laughing with her about their days. What’s worse was how she embarrassed herself soon after that dream when she bumped into Jiwoo at a milk tea shop and froze up when she said a _subtle_ comment.

She has nothing against gay people, it’s way past the time for same sex couples to be frowned upon but she knew as the pastor’s daughter… it would cause some serious trouble for herself if anyone found out. The shame and rejection of her own family and church member haunts Sooyoung that she tries to avoid the idea of ever interacting with a girl, partially why she had so little friends. If she doesn’t involve herself with people, then she has nothing to worry about.

Out of pure instinct, Sooyoung calls her best friend.

“Hmm…”

“Oh, my bad, did I wake you from a nap, Jisoo?”

She heard the girl on the other line gives her a dry chuckle before responding. “No, I was sleeping with my eyes open.”

“Ha, very funny…”

“Well, to what do I owe the honors to you Sooyoung?”

Sighing, she rolled over to her side and confessed a little bit of what’s on her mind. “I don’t know… just overthinking, as usual, I-I’ve been thinking about her today. I even got the chance to talk to her normally after that milk tea incident.”

“Ah, I see. It’s okay to worry sometimes but what you shouldn’t be doing Sooyoung is beat yourself over this, take your time to understand your thoughts and feelings.”

Sooyoung was still thankful for the small advice Jisoo gave her, her chest feeling a little lighter as they continued to talk. Jisoo wasn’t the religious type but she would still occasionally visit the church to see Sooyoung, even with her girlfriend Jennie sometimes. She’s silently grateful to have someone like Jisoo who she can trust with her feelings and even sexuality.

“But I don’t think I have a chance with her anymore…” She trailed off, Jisoo already knowing what she meant. “I tried to spend a little time with her after the meeting but she turned me down, which has been happening often.”

They've already figured it out and came to the conclusion that Jungeun was taking up all of her free time, which is fine with her but at the same time it isn’t since she was going to try her luck with Jiwoo again. Well, maybe it was a sign to not initiate those type of activities and continue with her regular routine.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone else who’ll appreciate you, it’ll be ten times then Jiwoo would be.”

They both laughed at the small joke as Sooyoung thought about Jinsol for a second and how the blonde approached her. Maybe it would be her of all people.

_Don’t worry, you’ll get to see me plenty._

She shook her head at hearing Jinsol’s words ring in her head almost teasingly. At the same time she couldn’t do that, her sins would be unbelievably unbearable to handle if she ever did anything like that with her.

Sooyoung decided not to tell Jisoo about Jinsol just yet since they did just meet and didn’t know if she would actually see her again. Their conversation came to a peaceful end when Jisoo said she’s going to grab some food and said their farewells after. The night slowly crept up on her while she watched another show on Netflix and finished her nightly routine, now kneeling in front of her bed with her hands clasped together to finish her nightly prayers.

“... and God, please guide me through your light down the right path that better fits me. I’m confused, lost, scared and a little anxious, all of those feelings aren’t really the best of combinations. It shouldn’t be wrong to like who you like… right? I'm kind of rambling now but please just show me the best way through this. Amen.”

Sooyoung sighed and slowly stood up, getting under the covers and laying her head down her pillow. Hopefully, she can get a good’s night rest.

_~~_

_The sound of the ocean was all she could hear, waves crashing into impending rock sent a quiet hush in the air. She slowly inhaled the intoxicating smell of the sea hitting her nostril, a hint of a minty scent lingering behind it._

_“Sooyoung.”_

_She opened her eyes steadily, her eyelids heavy for some reason. When she opened them she saw… Jinsol, laying right next to her in her bed. She should have panicked, should have screamed and pushed the girl out of her bed from invading her privacy but she didn’t._

_Her eyebrows twitched together, sitting up and catching the way Jinsol’s eyes were trained on her. She tried to ignore the blush threatening to surface and took a look outside her window for a sight she would have never believed._

_Her home was actually surrounded by the ocean._

_Sooyoung turned back to Jinsol and saw her smiling at her, also sitting up to cup her cheek._

_“Poor Sooyoungie, you just had to fall for a taken girl didn’t you?”_

_Her jaw went slack at the question that sounded more of a statement. She wandered her eyes to the side as a sudden cold breeze hit her body, shivering slightly. The hand on her cheek soothingly ran their thumb over the skin. Looking back up to see Jinsol smiling gently at her._

_“It’s okay, it’s happened to everyone. The only way you can move on is to find someone who’d be willing to help you.”_

_Sooyoung froze when Jinsol slid her hand down to her chin to now rub her thumb over her bottom lip. Her skin tingled from the sensation, grabbing her wrist but never pushing her away. It was calming yet sent a thrill of excitement down her spine at having someone touch her like this. Jinsol leaned in close to her and Sooyoung could only bite her lip hopelessly, hearing a dark chuckle come from her._

_“I know you want this, I can hear how fast your heart is beating.”_

_It’s true, her mind was asking for more and more of this, to just have Jinsol and nothing else. She completely forgets about her worries and her sexuality, even forgetting about Jiwoo entirely. She didn’t stop the whimper that slipped out when Jinsol slowly pushed her down and her head landed back on her pillows. The blonde placed herself right in between her legs and grinded slowly on her, causing her to gasp at a spike of pleasure. Jinsol leaned down close to her face, gazing deep into her eyes while uttering one last sentence._

_“I can give you all your desires, you just need to let go for me.”_

_Jinsol then captured her in a kiss, soft warm lips pressed against her own and all Sooyoung did was squeezed her thighs harder around her waist. Jinsol kept a firm hold on her chin, slowly tracing her tongue over her lips and making Sooyoung arch her back slightly at the pleasure._

_“J-Jinsol.” She mumbled and was promptly shut up when a tongue pushed against her own, Sooyoung moaning this time._

_The noise sounded so foreign and dirty to her yet she wanted to release more of it. She wanted to just enjoy this a little longer._

_Jinsol pulled away and painted kisses all along her jaw and Sooyoung just wrapped her arms around her neck, loving but also hating the feeling._

_“You’ll have to wake up, princess.”_

_Sooyoung shivered at the name, Jinsol placing one more kiss one her jaw and suddenly the sea smell was gone and the quiet noise of the crickets from outside filled the room._

_~~_

Her eyes opened right after Jinsol disappeared, sitting up in an instant to inspect her bed. No Jinsol next to her, no smell of the ocean or sight of it and no warmth on the spot she was at. She touched her lips and felt how they were a little swollen like she just made out with someone right now. Sooyoung’s eyes widened panic setting in at the realization of what had just happened.

She had a _very_ real dream about Jinsol where they basically made out and it sent such a strong pull at her core as she now noticed the heat down there. She shakily ignored it, her skin crawling at the wet dream she had. Despite it all, she enjoyed that dream more than she liked to admit and wanted nothing else to pick up where she left off on it. She sighed and ran a hand down her face, feeling how clammy she was and quickly got up to take a shower. 

As she gathered her stuff and entered her bathroom and caught a glimpse of something red on her skin when she was putting her towel up. Sooyoung leaned into the mirror, pulling down the collar of her nightgown a little and stuttering over her movements.

Right above her collarbone was a small red lipstick stain that she soon found out wasn’t a stain, it was a small hickey on her skin. She blushed and turned away from the mirror, her mind screaming at her.

She’ll have to make sure she covers that with makeup.

//

A few days later they were holding their first practice session of the new songs Sooyoung has been meaning to go over, however, it wasn’t exactly going as she planned. Most of the choir members weren’t taking this as seriously as she would like for them too, like how Sana and Momo kept laughing every few minutes or how Yeri would keep looking at her phone and missing the cues for her parts. It was honestly getting on the last of Sooyoung’s nerves but she knows just like everyone else, they don’t want to be here and rather somewhere else. So, when the practice was officially ended she was glad to be freed and just focus on making them work harder next time.

She watched as everyone dispersed into respective friend groups and saw Jiwoo link arms with Gyuri. She turned her head from at the sight as a gnawing pain that returned in her heart, she shouldn’t even be worrying about her and need to move on to bigger and better things just like Jisoo told her. Once everyone left, it was only Sooyoung who grabbed her bag and ready to make the journey home again only to come face to face with a certain person.

It was Jinsol again.

She blushed at remembering her dream and gripped the strap of her purse. “O-Oh, Jinsol, you’re back.”

Jinsol only smiled, walking towards to bring her into a hug. “I did say you’ll see me, Sooyoung.”

Truth be told, Jinsol has been watching her the whole time up until now. That day when she first talked with Sooyoung she followed her home and listened to her conversation with her best friend, heard all of her worries and the prayer she of course sent. She knew all of Sooyoung’s unspoken thoughts from reading her mind and even infiltrating her dream. It was fun seeing the way the girl just turned into putty at her hands and was almost at her mercy to do as she pleased. Jinsol wanted so badly to fuck Sooyoung senseless at that moment but a strange small part of her wanted to take her time with her and see her crumble.

It should worry her for having such a change of heart towards Sooyoung but she honestly didn’t care since Sooyoung was seeing no one and not one single person has caught her eye besides Jinsol. 

She already had her all to herself now.

Jinsol smirked into Sooyoung’s hair, bringing her closer by her waist as they hugged and feeling her tense up from the extra contact. She pulled away to see her already blushing and looking away from Jinsol, only causing more dirty thoughts to pop up.

“Haha, yeah you did say that, silly me,” Sooyoung said shyly, tucking a strand of her behind her ear.

Jinsol still stayed close to her, brushing her hand over her arm. “Let me take you to a cafe nearby.”

Sooyoung’s eyes met hers and contemplated over the invitation, she just met Jinsol once but it felt like they already knew other for years and oddly felt at ease around her. She giggled when Jinsol wiggled her eyebrows and playfully shoved the girl.

“If you’re paying, I’ll gladly join you.”

“Wouldn’t have thought you’d be a freeloader.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

The two were both taken aback from the comment, Sooyoung more than Jinsol. Was she flirting unintentionally with Jinsol? No, she couldn’t be, they just met and she’s just going to be her friend and nothing more. This was all too overwhelming for her to even think about it further.

Jinsol, on the other hand, secretly smirked to herself. She was slowly getting closer to Sooyoung and started to see the more shy, carefree girl that she truly was and not just some polite robot. She was able to subtly hold her hand and see the sheepish expression on her as they walked together to the cafe, her urges getting stronger the more time she spent with Sooyoung. She was getting tired of waiting already, she’ll have to follow up on these urges faster than she intended.

They finally arrived at their destination, Jinsol ordering them two drinks and sharing a slice of an apple pastry at a booth.

“So,” Sooyoung started after taking a sip of her drink. “How come I’ve never seen you at the church before?”

Across from her Jinsol simply smiles as she leaned forward on the table. “I’m not really accepted into these places as easily as one may think.”

Sooyoung, at that moment, was going to take another sip of tea and glad she didn’t or she would have choked on it for sure. 

“Um, would you like to explain that?”

“Hmm, I think it’d be more fun if you figured it out.”

Sooyoung visibly stilled at the comment as she hastily took a bite out their pastry, hearing Jinsol chuckle. She just continued talking if she didn’t hear what Jinsol had just said and started talking about school and choir practice. Luckily, Jinsol did listen to Sooyoung, making sure to give the girl all of her attention while she talked. She couldn’t help but let her gaze travel down to her lips again that were still red and soft from using a lip tint. She was caught when Sooyoung stopped talking and asked her a question.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Jinsol’s smirked at her, a mischievous glint in those eyes. “There could be…”

“Um…” Sooyoung blushed at catching of Jinsol’s fangs when she smiled, seeing how sharp they were and her mind going crazy at the sight. “Y-Yeah, I mean, yeah haha.” 

She should not be thinking about how she wanted those fangs to nip and leave hickies all over her neck, nope, she wasn’t at all but sadly her body had a mind of its own. She squeezed her legs together when she saw her tongue flick out and licked her lips, that annoyingly hot smile still present.

“You mentioned you’re the pastor’s daughter, I thought you’d be speaking more about religion in conversations.” 

Ah yes, how she’s heard this on one too many occasions. Sooyoung eyed Jinsol for a second to see if she was actually serious with what she said and saw that she was waiting for her response.

“Well, I mean yeah, but I rather that not be the focus of every topic. I’m not like these old adults with an old school mindset to always prove themselves right.”

“Hmm, I see, so you’ve had alcohol before?”

_Ephesians 5:18: “... And do not get drunk with wine, for that is debauchery, but be filled with the Spirit…”_

“To an extent… yes, but I’m still a college student so shouldn’t I enjoy what I want at my age?”

Her parents have always been strict and adamant on following the different ‘rules’ in the bible, engraving different quotes that plague her mind. She still loves attending church and helping her father, but how she wished she could have friends to party and have fun with sometimes.

“Well, in my opinion, who says you always have to follow what the bible says. As long as you know you love Jesus Christ and all his holiness, there’s nothing wrong with skewing off the road,” Jinsol murmured the last part with a sinister smirk, making Sooyoung think twice about what she just confessed.

_It’s already in the air, I can’t take back what I said._

Sooyoung bit her lip and actually thought about it, her mind wandering back to the almost wet dream she had about Jinsol and wanting to fall back into that surge of filthy desires she experienced. She watched as Jinsol held her hand out, tilting her head at her.

“Let me give you my number, I’d like for us to hang out more and do something other than _talking_.”

Sooyoung shivered at that tone, blushing at the underlying message. No, that’s just in her head, Jinsol just wants to hang out…

She gives her phone as their fingers brush against each other, feeling her stomach flip at the contact and shakily takes her phone back. Jinsol then stands up, stretching her arms and causing her shirt to lift up slightly and catching a glimpse of her abs. Sooyoung eyes widened and turned her attention to the window right next to them, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers down them.

“I’ll head off now,” Jinsol said, sending a wink to Sooyoung. “Catch you later, beautiful.”

Without another word the blonde leaves when Sooyoung waves at her, still awestruck at how effortlessly charming Jinsol can be. She finally exhaled now that Jinsol was gone and relaxed into the seat, already knowing what Jisoo was going to tell her. She stood up and gathered her belongings and was about to leave when she caught something black where Jinsol was sitting. 

It was Jinsol’s bomber jacket that she wore today that she didn’t even notice when she took it off. She grabbed the jacket, lifting it up slowly and wrapping around her arm as she walked outside and to her house. However, she stumbled on air at a sudden realization and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

This means she’ll _have_ to text Jinsol sooner and for some reason, the thought sends a thrill of excitement and anxiety.

//

Sooyoung frowned at her phone in hand, seeing that messages were still on delivered to Jinsol.

It’s been a few days since they last saw each other and the only way she knows Jinsol is alive is the text she sent her saying she was bombarded with work and school. She takes it without thinking too much about it, telling her that it’s okay and to take her time but boy was she. 

Now, here she was worried about Jinsol so much that the girl has been on her mind every day to the point where she can’t even focus properly for her upcoming exam. She locked her phone with a sigh and tossed it to the side of her bed as she went back to her notes, hearing a snicker followed right after.

“Sooyoung you’re about to break your phone if you keep tossing the poor thing like that.”

She shook her head with a smile from Jisoo’s words and continued to keep her focus on the many equations and formulas littering her notebook. Jisoo had decided on taking one of her random visits to her house and chat on the latest news. As always, Jisoo had some drama to talk about between other friend groups she’s witnessed, laughing at a few stories.

“Seriously! You should have seen the way Lisa punched that guy from touching on Rosé like bitch I thought I was the one being punched!”

Jisoo laughed at her own words as Sooyoung joined her from how hard she was laughing too. 

“Still, don’t resort to violence so soon like that but I have a feeling that’s what the guy deserved,” Sooyoung said after calming down and saw Jisoo waved her hand.

“Of course, violence isn’t always the answer,” Jisoo joked with her tongue sticking out. “And what about you, the church still the same?”

Sooyoung tensed up, almost dropping her pencil. She forgot to tell Jisoo about her meet up with Jinsol and her jacket that was still in her room. Her eyes glanced to the side to see it hanging over her desk chair, still untouched ever since she put it there.

“A-Ah, actually,” Jisoo perked up and causing Sooyoung to smile nervously. “I met someone not too long ago, her name is Jinsol.”

Silence and then a scream.

“What the fu-” Sooyoung quickly shushed Jisoo knowing her parents were in the house right now. “What the fuck, when? You _meeting_ people?” 

She fiddled with her cross necklace, a habit if hers as Jisoo scooted closer to her.

“She took me to a cafe and we were talking just getting to know each other.” Sooyoung mumbled.

Jisoo just stared at her, unmoving, until her eyes traveled to the side to see the chair where Jinsol’s jack was hanging. She knowingly smiled and arched an eyebrow at her friend.

“And whose jacket is that over there because I know damn well it isn’t yours.”

This time Sooyoung did drop her pencil, the color draining from her face from wanting to avoid bringing it up. “I- Um-” She kept on stuttering over her words only for Jisoo to place a hand on hers.

“Hey, relax I’m just messing around with you. I mean I have a feeling it’s hers given your reaction but you don’t have to tell me anything if you feel uncomfortable.”

She stayed quiet for a moment and sighed, squeezing Jisoo’s hand. “It’s okay, I was just nervous to tell you. It is… h-her jacket, she left it in her seat and I’ve been texting her to see when I can give it back.”

“And no response?”

“None at all.”

Jisoo nodded her head, suspiciously eyeing Sooyoung. “Hmm, what else did you two before she left?”

“Um, she bought us food and drinks, asked me about my day and… and I think that’s it.”

“She paid for y’all?” 

“Yeah…”

“Sooyoung, honey, she has an interest in you.”

Her eyes widened at the bold statement and shook her head immediately, feeling her face heat up. “No! S-She couldn’t I’m boring.”

Jisoo gasped and grinned at her, pointing a finger. “Ah hah! See if you _weren’t_ boring then you would’ve accepted it more, but you’re in denial of your feelings. I bet she made some innuendos and you didn’t even catch on.”

“Stop,” She whined, blushing harder now. “And I did understand some of them.”

Jisoo barked another laugh, shaking her shoulders in excitement. “Oh my god! She fucking likes you, dude! Just go for it come on.”

“I-I don’t know, we only have known each other for a few days and I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

She did want to flirt back with Jinsol as she did ever since they first met, but she knew the confusion and especially her father was holding her back with all these restrictions. It was getting to a point where she was choking on her own words and was just following what everyone else told her, never getting a chance to do what she truly wants to do. There was never any guy who sent her heart racing so fast just like Jinsol could do. She bit the inside of her cheek as Jisoo stared at her expectantly, for anything to come out of her mouth.

“I… I’ll see.”

Jisoo clapped happily, pulling Sooyoung into a hug and kissing her cheek. She only smiled at hearing her gush afterwards.

“Yes! I want you to find your happiness and live a little, Sooyoung, seriously like Jinsol might just bring it out of you and I’m all for it.”

Sooyoung shook her head as Jisoo got up, grabbing her phone before pausing.

“What?” Sooyoung asked at seeing the girl freeze so suddenly. Jisoo only smiled at her and walked towards her desk and before she could even protest she was already grabbing Jinsol’s jacket. 

“Hmm, not bad, sis has money for something this good and expensive looking.”

“Jisoo put the jacket down-”

And then she proceeded to see Jisoo raise the jacket to her nose and get a good whiff of it, slightly scrunching up her nose. “Whoa, we got ourselves a smoker I believe, hopefully, she got a plug. Smells like ashes and cigarettes.”

She frowned at hearing that and crossed her arms, giving Jisoo a stern look as she finally put the jacket down and walked away.

“Alright! Alright, my bad, text me anything.” Jisoo blew her a kiss and Sooyoung just waved back with a smile, shaking her head.

Her best friend was really crazy sometimes.

Sooyoung couldn’t help but look back at the jacket still on the chair where Jisoo left it and thinking about the smell Jisoo described. Was Jinsol really a smoker? She knows some people that smoke both weed and cigarettes and the thought of Jinsol smoking off to the side, jawline all exposed for her as she watches the smoke leaves into the air would actually be really nice. She blushed as her eyes went between the piece of clothing and her notes.

“Ugh,” She groaned, running a hand through her hair. “I won’t get nowhere if I keep studying now.”

So, she decided on just cleaning her room and putting her schoolwork to the side, but she still couldn’t focus when her eyes would still somewhere go to her chair. Soon it was time for her to go to bed and with a yawn started getting ready in her bathroom and putting on her nightclothes after.

“... and please listen to my prayers from here and keep J-Jinsol safe,” Sooyoung squeezed her eyes tighter. “Do not bring any harm to her and return her safely. And please guide me through this journey of confusion and desires to fight any sins, I only want the best. Amen.”

Sooyoung sighed heavily, standing up slowly and sliding under the covers, not before casting one last glance to the side of her room. 

//

It was as if her nightly prayer decided not to work tonight.

Sooyoung had been continuously tossing and turning all night, an unknown feeling tugging at her and keeping her from going back to sleep. She tapped at her phone to see what time it was and saw it was already past midnight, knowing that she’ll have to wake up early way later on. She turned one more time to face her desk, the window above shining a soft moonlight into her room.

_"Smells like ashes and cigarettes."_

Sooyoung closed her eyes tight at the thought, wanting to grab Jinsol’s jacket to herself and see if it truly smelled as to what Jisoo described it. It’s wrong to touch something that isn’t hers, wanting to hug the material close to herself and fantasize for her own pleasure. It was so wrong that she shouldn’t even think about doing it, but it was luring her in with a strange temptation that she couldn’t fight any longer. 

Hesitantly, she pulled her blanket to the side and moved slowly to stand up, the icy cool air hitting her. She walked towards her chair and stopped right in front of it, bringing a hand up to feel it. The jacket was just as it seemed, soft and smooth to the touch as Sooyoung ran her fingers across it. She grabbed it with both hands and held the jacket weakly, her mind screaming at her to put it back down right now and just go back to bed.

She had other plans.

She extended the jacket and observed how it looked to be slightly bigger, slipping her arms in and finally putting on the jacket. She tightly wrapped her hands around her body and took a deep breath and instead a familiar scent hit her nose, her legs almost buckling in shock.

It was… the ocean, the soft saltiness of the sea breeze accompanied right after with a mintiness that was the complete opposite of what Jisoo described earlier. She weakly laid back down on her bed with a sigh, not caring one bit about what she was doing and pulled the blankets back over her. Her senses were dizzy with the strong heavy smell, closing her eyes and letting herself be engulfed by Jinsol’s scent. She imagined the ocean outside just like in her dream last time, how Jinsol was above her with that smirk on her face and leaving her completely powerless. 

A growing hot warmth blossomed at her stomach and reached all the way down to her core, opening her eyes and breathing unevenly at the feeling. Her face was on fire as she stared up at the ceiling and clutched onto the black jacket hugging her body. She didn’t fight back when one of her hands traveled underneath her gown and teasingly scratched down at her stomach, groaning softly when it sent another hot pulse. She imagined her fingers being Jinsol’s and how she would touch her now, all slow and taking her time to leave her begging for more.

“A-Ah,” Sooyoung gasped when her hands traveled further and cupped herself gently, feeling how wet she was. “God…”

This isn’t the first time she touches herself, she’s only human so of course, she’ll have to relieve herself but this was the first time in a long time that she’s been able to do it. It felt dirtier than all the other times and that only had Sooyoung seeking for it more.

She pulled the collar of the jacket closer to her nose and inhaled, slowly rubbing her clit and arching her back at the contact. 

“Hmm f-fuck,” She whispered and continued to touch herself. She spread her legs a little wider and twitched when she swiped at over one particular spot that had her closing her eyes again. She thought back to Jinsol and how her long fingers would feel against her and only rubbing faster.

_“Look at my princess getting all needy for me, you’re so naughty, baby.”_

Sooyoung choked out a moan, biting her lip as she went faster just imagining how Jinsol’s voice would sound in her head. She pictured those lips littering her neck with bites and bruises, blotches of her skin red and purple from the hickies she’d have to hide. She wanted to feel it so badly and just give herself to Jinsol completely to finally make her fantasies and reality.

“Ooh… _Jinsol_.” Sooyoung moaned breathlessly, lips parted as she panted slightly and feeling her body becoming alive. Her fingers were so wet from her being turned on and easily rubbed her clit, going faster when she felt herself getting even closer. She slowed down after a second, her mind telling her to continue, but instead wanting to feel the pleasure to the fullest.

She slowly pushed two fingers easily, moaning lowly when she squeezed around her fingers. She whimpered once she pushed all the way in, the stretch so deliciously good at being filled up after. She pumped her fingers a few times and held onto the jacket tighter, moaning softly at the overloading sensations.

_“Good girl baby, keep it up just for me.”_

Sooyoung nodded her head subconsciously, her mind too hazy with the desire to chase after her orgasm. She spread her legs wider and almost moaning loudly when her fingers slipped in deeper, curling them to hit just the right spot that had her so very close only to stop when she felt her phone ringing.

She jumped at feeling the vibrations near her pillow, cursing to herself to be interrupted at this time. She picked up her phone and stopped breathing entirely. 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, there was Jinsol calling right this instant.

Sooyoung panicked and feeling her face heat up as if Jinsol could see her right now. She gathered herself and tried to even her breathing before picking up.

“Hello?”

Her voice was raspy from struggling not to moan out loud and thankfully it sounded like she just woke up. There was a shuffling noise on the other side and a voice spoke up.

“Hmm, Sooyoung? I’m sorry you were sleeping.”

Oh, but Jinsol wasn’t sorry.

She knew all along of Sooyoung touching herself right now. She’s just been watching the girl from afar and see her slowly become worried and thoughts filled about her doing many interesting activities. Jinsol wanted Sooyoung to still be thinking about her and more to this very point she was waiting for, to have her just where she needed her to be.

“Um, no not really, I was cramming last minute stuff.”

She also knew that Sooyoung was lying with how slightly out of breath she was and taking a glimpse into her mind to see just what she was thinking about with her jacket on. Jinsol closed her eyes and imagined having Sooyoung to herself soon in all her glory.

“Looks like you were studying a bit _hard_ then.”

Sooyoung eyes widened as her blush deepened, hearing Jinsol’s deep husky voice speak into the phone and accidentally push inside herself. She muffled a moan, hearing the wetness and embarrassingly tried to cover it up with a cough after.

“What are you really doing, Sooyoung?” She shivered at hearing her name spill with such a strong tone.

“N-Nothing.”

“You don’t think I’ll actually believe that now? So, I’ll ask you again, what are you doing, _Sooyoung._ ”

This time she didn’t even try to stop the moan that slipped out and pumped her fingers a few more times. Hearing Jinsol speak to her with such a demanding voice just does something to her body that was indescribable. Her skin was on fire with sweat already forming, tingles forming down her legs that had her trembling, feeling how wet and needy she was around her fingers just from hearing Jinsol’s voice with her smell around her. 

She was so fucking weak.

Sooyoung whined, the noise so desperate and raspy to her own ears and arching her back as she fingered herself harder. She doesn't know what compelled to her what she's actually doing.

“I-I’m touching myself, J-Jinsol, fuck I’m touching myself right now.” Jinsol only smiled on the other side at hearing Sooyoung admit it.

“And yet you pick up my call while you’re doing it? You wanted to hear my voice didn’t you, baby?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Sooyoung tried to moan quietly, the minty scent mixed with the sea suffocating her as she got closer. “Yes, I need you so bad.”

“I’m right here, baby, all for you to listen to while you fuck yourself for me. Hmm, my bad girl just wants to cum already.”

Sooyoung breathed out heavily, her movements getting sloppier and the wet noises from her pussy just getting louder. She was so bad to be touching herself now and thinking about a girl in her bed, _having_ a girl on the phone talk to her but it was something about Jinsol that had her wanting more and more of it while she whispered dirty words into the phone. She pictured it all, biting her lip harder to the point it should hurt and moaned weakly.

“ _Fuck_ , Jinsol, I’m so c-close.”

She tried to enjoy as much of the pleasure she could, coursing all inside her body at the pure lust. Jinsol chuckled darkly, licking her lips as more moans came from the other line.

“Be a good girl and cum all over my fingers for me, beautiful, don’t hold anything back.”

And she didn’t, coming apart as she arched her back and her body tensed up as she hit her peak, clenching all around her fingers and whimpering softly. 

“ _J-Jinsol_ …” She moaned while pushing her fingers in an out a few more times and burying her face into Jinsol’s jacket until she couldn’t handle how sensitive she was. 

For a few seconds, the only noise that could be heard was Sooyoung’s heavy pants as she tried to collect herself, her blush returning at full force when she the reality of the matter hit her.

“Hmm, I knew you couldn’t resist Sooyoung,” Jinsol said slowly, biting her lips from how sultry she sounded. “I’ll see you soon.”

Sooyoung could only bid her a shy goodnight and lay her phone to the side, laying her bed completely still and then sitting up. She could feel the sweat covering her body, her fingers sticky and Jinsol’s jacket clinging onto her body. She shivered at thinking how dirty she was and started to get up, quickly taking off the jacket and throwing it back on the chair. She tried not to think about what happened, the smell of Jinsol still lingering around her as she entered her bathroom for a quick shower.

She was a _very_ bad girl.

//

The next day when Sooyoung bumped into Jinsol outside of the church, she couldn’t even meet her eyes who simply smirked at her as she shakily gave her the jacket, making sure to have washed it well.

“It’s so nice to see you, Sooyoung,” She blushed harder when Jinsol spoke while putting on the jacket, still keeping her eyes on the ground. “You look very pretty with that dress.”

The compliment got the best of her and she laughed shyly, touching the cross around her neck. “T-Thank you.”

“Aww, weren’t you just moaning my name last night, baby. Don’t be so quiet now.”

Sooyoung eyes widened and quickly shushed Jinsol, stepping closer to her as she put a hand on her shoulder. “Jinsol! S-Stop, don’t say those things.” She hissed only to feel Jinsoul put an arm around her waist and leaned in next to her ear.

“Why keep denying it any more, Sooyoung, I know you want me.” She shivered under Jinsol’s arms, hearing the small growl behind her words and gripped her shoulder.

“N-No…” Sooyoung didn’t want to keep denying it but it was just too hard to face the truth of it all that…

She does like girls, specifically Jinsol.

“I can read your mind, I know you’re thinking about me and thinking all about your family and religion, but at the end of the day, you’re your own person, Sooyoung.”

She bit her lip at Jinsol’s invitation, speechless for once. Jinsol leaned back and stared deeply into her eyes that were seemingly more blue than they were the first time she saw them.

“I…” Sooyoung trailed off, even more, anxiety and guilt eating her up and looking off to the side. “I don’t know…”

_“God…” Sooyoung started, hands clasped together strong enough that her nails dug into her skin while she glanced at the statue looming over her. “I’m so sorry… I’ve sinned in front of your eyes and worst of all behind my parents. To make matters worse, it was a g-girl. I don’t know if I’m doing the right or wrong thing, more wrong from what I’ve been taught but could it change for me?”_

_Sooyoung sighed, the eerie silence answering for her as she looked upon one more time._

_“Proverbs 1:7 “The fear of the Lord is the beginning of knowledge, but fools despise wisdom and instruction.” I do not want to fear any longer, please guide me on the right path for what it truly means to truly be happy with myself and my beliefs.”_

_She stood up with a heavier heart yet her shoulders felt light from the confession, hoping that there will be a sign in the future for her._

Sooyoung felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn’t want to constantly battle herself and just live freely, start a _new_ day in her life where she can dress as she please and talks more with the girl in front of her. A hand gently cupped her cheek, turning her to face Jinsol who was staring at her deeply, a smirk plastering her features that had Sooyoung at her mercy.

“Let me help you change your mind.”

How could she say no?

//

Almost a whole month has passed since Sooyoung and Jinsol started to hang around each other every day, hanging out at her house and going to the park sometimes, cafe dates and much more. She soon found out how wild Jinsol could be with getting her into trouble by trespassing closed off areas and taking her on nightly adventures to watch her paint graffiti on the walls but she also had her soft, dorky moments where she lists off endless facts about the ocean. It was all amazing and made her slowly fall in love with the girl unknowingly.

Now, they were in her room with Jinsol laying beside her as Sooyoung struggled to understand some part of her math notes that she messily wrote not too long ago. Her parents were out for the time being to visit family in another town so she luckily had the house all to herself this weekend to spend with Jinsol. She sighed for what must have been the third time and rubbed her eyes in frustration as Jinsol stopped talking.

“I give up.” She said and Jinsol only hummed.

“Take a break and relax for a bit.”

She shook her head, taking off her glasses. “I wish but this exam is right around the corner and worth a lot more points then it usually is, so my grades could be in jeopardy.”

“What? Go down from an A to a low A?”

Sooyoung shoved the girl as she laughed before sitting up. “Be quiet, I’ll have you know I worked very hard for that A.”

“Hmm, of course, baby.”

She melted at the pet name and smiled to herself while Jinsol grabbed some of her notes and barely took a minute to look over the whole thing. 

“Oh, this is easy.” Sooyoung stared at Jinsol like she grew two heads and watched as the blonde flipped to another page in her notebook.

“It’s simple, look at how…” And then she rambled on about some math nonsense that Sooyoung couldn’t even understand from still being in a daze.

“Wait, how do you know this stuff?” Sooyoung asked while tilting her head to which Jinsol gave her a smug smile. 

“I have my ways.” Before Sooyoung could even ask her what she meant by that Jinsol moved closer to her, their arms touching as she started explaining again. She listened to Jinsol diligently regardless and nodding her head along when she would glance at her. 

However, her focus fell on Jinsol’s lips as she talked and seeing her fangs poke out occasionally. Was it normal for someone to have such sharp teeth? Anyways, she likes to feel them biting down on her skin hard enough to leave a big bruise. 

“... so alright, so now you try it.” She blinked when Jinsol pushed her notebook and pencil in her view, blushing at being caught off guard for daydreaming. Quietly, she took it with slightly shaky hands and attempted to solve the practice problems Jinsol gave her.

She was successful with the first one when Jinsol rewarded her with a chaste kiss and murmuring encouraging on her lips. She almost chased after those lips when they pulled away but willed herself to continue the other two problems left. Sooyoung really did try her best to get through the rest but she was just too hyper aware of every little thing like Jinsol’s arm around her waist now and how she still stayed close, watching her the whole time as she scribbled the nonsense Jinsol taught her.

“Good girl,” Another kiss on her lips, this one lingering longer and had Sooyoung groan softly before she pulled away. She could feel the heat flooding her body and drip into her underwear. 

“Now, you finish the rest so we can lay down together.”

Sooyoung could only nod, her eyes drooping slightly with only want to bite her lip to control herself. She has an exam soon she can’t waste her time on her horniness just because of Jinsol looking too damn good as usual. She stopped writing when Jinsol shifted to sit behind her, a smile ever so present on her face as she slid her arms around her body again. Sooyoung resisted the urge to lean back against the blonde and continued the work.

Jinsol had other plans, tonight was going to be the night she’ll finally corrupt Sooyoung completely.

With Sooyoung in between her legs, she already knew the girl was turned on from reading her thoughts and the images of her staring at her lips were fresh and the way she was also behaving. She began to rub her hand slowly around on one of her thighs, feeling her tense up slightly before continuing to write. She kept on massaging the bare skin, smirking to herself for Sooyoung deciding on wearing shorts today. She tried her hand down and scratched her skin slowly all the way to the hem of the shorts, hearing Sooyoung sharply intake some air.

As for Sooyoung, she had to try and control herself from moaning at the small zaps of pain that Jinsol gave her now. She gripped the pencil harder in her hand and leaned back against Jinsol, biting her lip hard when another hand snuck under her shirt and rest on her stomach teasingly. 

“Hmm, it seems you’re too distracted to keep working my love,” Jinsol purred next to her ears, making her legs squeeze at the pulse it sent to her core. She knew she was slowly getting wetter as Jinsol kept this up. “And when you’re distracted, you should _relax_.”

She whimpered when Jinsol dug her fingers into the skin of her thighs while leaning down to place a kiss on her neck. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of having sex with Jinsol now, in her bed tonight. 

That’ll be the biggest sin she could ever commit.

A small wave of guilt washed over her and Sooyoung tried to weakly pull away from Jinsol who just kept a strong hold around her waist.

“N-No… Jinsol… I’m a virgin, I can’t do that now and not with you.”

“Hmm, just because a few words from a book that tells you not to doesn’t mean you have to follow it.”

Jinsol pulled Sooyoung back closely to her front, nipping at her neck that elicits a gasp out of the girl.

“You’ll enjoy it very much, trust me.”

She felt those same hands sneak up higher under her shirt and cup her boobs, her words turning into a low moan. “No bra? You’re so fucking dirty, baby.”

Sooyoung whined when Jinsol pinched both of her nipples, rolling it under her thumbs at the new pleasure. The whole time she’s spent with Jinsol the tension how grown to a point where her mind was always screaming to her about what she could do with Jinsol, always wanting to feel those lips that seemed so soft. The feeling had her delirious every time as it got intense, wanting nothing but to to be touched by Jinsol.

“J-Jinsol,” She moaned softly only to be shut up when Jinsol started to kiss along the side of her neck. A warm tongue flicked against her skin and left her spot sizzling with a desire to be marked by her. Jinsol slowly kissed down her neck and leaving searing open mouthed kisses, letting her canines nip at her skin and feeling Sooyoung tilt her head to the side to expose her neck more. She smirked against her and leaned away, hearing the girl whine again louder.

“I thought you didn’t want this?” She said while smirking and watching as Sooyoung leaned away from her to face her slightly, pouting with an evident blush.

Jinsol could see the conflicting emotions flash through her eyes before she surprisingly turned around completely to sit on her lap, clutching onto her shirt. 

“D-Don’t stop…” Sooyoung mumbled and that only brought a deeper, darker side of Jinsol to surface.

Her eyes shone with a newfound lust and sat up straight, pulling her down by her hips to have Sooyoung’s whole weight on her. She leaned in close to her face, a devilish smirk on her face at seeing Sooyoung so small and untouched by her, well, for now.

“Say it louder,” She growled out lowly, seeing her bite her lip and shiver from her voice.

“D-Don’t stop, Jinsol, _please_ ,” She pleaded more this time.

That was all she needed.

Jinsol brought a hand up and grabbed Sooyoung by her neck, watching those innocent eyes widened as she was pulled into a kiss. A moan slipped out and vibrated against her lips as she kissed Sooyoung harder, pulling her in closer by her neck. Her other hand went lower and grabbed a handful of her ass, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip.

“This is all fucking mine,” Jinsol murmured before biting her lip hard that had Sooyoung squeezing her legs tighter around the girl. “All mine to fuck as I please.”

Sooyoung whimpered when the taste of copper touched her tongue, the pain sending her down a hole of intense pleasure as she grinded down on the thigh in between her legs. Jinsol continued to kiss her roughly, rarely giving her any time to breathe until the blonde finally pulled away and instantly placed her lips on her neck. Her arms wrapped themselves around her neck, arching herself into her to get as much of Jinsol’s tongue on her skin as possible. She knew her underwear was ruined when Jinsol pushed her down to grind on her thigh harder and feeling all the wetness spread around her pussy.

“S-Shit,” She groaned out when Jinsol sucked at one particular spot, letting her teeth graze her before her burning tongue licked over the spot. Without even being touched by Jinsol, she was already getting closer as Jinsol continued to litter her skin with bright hickies that’s sure need a heavy amount of makeup.

“You’ll like this, even more, baby.” 

Sooyoung hummed, not catching any on Jinsol’s words and instead feeling it. Her eyes widened when those dangerous fangs that she loves so much bit her, _hard_ , hard enough to break skin and pierce into her. She felt a hot spark of pain and was about to push Jinsol away when an unexpected strike of pleasure hit her body, leaning into Jinsol. The girl was literally sucking the blood out of her, a trickle sliding down her neck as Sooyoung moaned loudly this time, grinding down desperately on her thigh. 

“F… _Fuck_ .” Sooyoung couldn’t help the curse that fell out as at the white hot sensation that had her body buzzing. She was already close despite just having started and tried to slow down her grinding only to have Jinsol push her back on her thigh with a strong grip. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at feeling the pressure all around her clit as Jinsol kept moving her hips and still sucking on her neck. It was rising all too quickly for her brain to process with Jinsol sending sparks all over her skin, her clit rubbing faster and faster on her thigh and _god_ the way Jinsol was moaning all over her neck sending more vibrations was the tip to push her over.

It all crashed down on Sooyoung as she came hard in her underwear, holding onto Jinsol for dear life as the girl finally pulled her mouth away only to slide her tongue over the bite mark. She rode out her orgasm with a weak, high pitched moan that rang in her ears and had her legs trembling so hard as Jinsol made her ride out her orgasm completely. She finally stopped moving her hips and held her closely, peppering her neck with soft kisses as the high came down.

Heavy pants filled the room as Sooyoung tried to catch her breath, her vision a little off with her body still twitching slightly from how hard she came. Jinsol pulled away slowly to meet her eyes, bright and dangerous just like always. 

“Enjoyed that?” Jinsol asked teasingly as she leaned in to kiss her briefly.

“Y-Yeah,” Sooyoung said before kissing her back. “That was so good.”

She licked her lips and tasted her own blood, freezing up at the realization that _holy shit_ Jinsol actually bit her and sucked… her blood.

“But I know you still liked it.”

She should have freaked out like any other person from someone being able to read her mind, but Sooyoung wasn’t like any other person and actually dealt with it. She blushed at being exposed and how that really did feel so good, one of the best feelings she ever had. She knew Jinsol was not a human and had to be some other supernatural being, she should ask-

“Alright, enough with thinking so damn much,” Jinsol huffed out. “I know you fucking liked it so there’s no use to try and debate it with yourself.”

She didn’t let Sooyoung say another word as she pulled her back in for another kiss, pushing her tongue against her and the taste of blood stronger this time around. Sooyoung couldn’t stop herself from moaning and let Jinsol kissed her to her heart’s content, burying her own hands into blonde hair. They finally did pull away, Sooyoung knowing well that her lips were absolutely swollen as Jinsol helped her take off her shirt and shorts. She shyly sat back down her lap and saw Jinsol smirking at her

“Lay down on your back, now,” Jinsol ordered to which Sooyoung daringly stayed on her lap, wanting Jinsol to do something instead. She saw her raise an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side with a sinister look that almost had Sooyoung stop breathing.

“I said…” Jinsol said slowly, picking her up and flipping their position that Sooyoung was now on her back. She inhaled sharply when Jinsol’s hand was back on her neck, this time the pressure was stronger than earlier that had her crazing it more.

“Lay down… and now you’ll pay for not listening, princess.”

“Jinsol-” Her words were cut off when Jinsol squeezed her neck hard and leaned down to kiss along her collarbone. 

“Don’t speak yet,” She simply said with a harsh bite that had her twitch under her, shakily nodding her head. 

Jinsol trailed down lower to kiss and lick across her chest, leaving her skin bright red all over and gripping the back of her head. She bit on the cross necklace around her neck and tugged it with her teeth, seeing as Sooyoung opened her eyes and meeting hers.

“Sinning in front of his eyes is never good, Sooyoung,” She felt her throat tightened when Jinsol tugged on it harder, the jewelry digging into the back of her neck. “He’s always watching, he sees you when you disobey.”

The guilt bubbled in her stomach, feeling sick as Jinsol went on to let go of the cross. “You’re already in too deep, imagine what your parents would say if they ever found out their good little church girl being fucked by me.”

“S-Stop, don’t say that,” Sooyoung said weakly only to see Jinsol giving her a wicked smile.

She moaned loudly, arching her back when Jinsol suddenly captured one of her nipples into her mouth, biting on it softly before licking around it softly. “Oh but you’re lying and you know a lying tongue will only cause more harm than good.” 

Sooyoung bit her lip, not wanting to spill any of the truth when she knew the pulsing feeling that returned to her core was telling her what she really wanted. She squirmed under Jinsol for a second when she bit on her nipple a little harder, groaning lowly at the rough treatment. 

“Ask me nicely what do you want or I’ll just stop and you can pretend this never happened,” Jinsol murmured into her skin, moving away only to be interrupted by Sooyoung.

“No!” She blurted out,blushing wildy the whole time. “No… I, _god_ , I do want this please keep… g-going.”

Sooyoung cringed at herself, hearing how frantic she was to keep Jinsol hear. An unsettling feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, her brain going overdrive to tell her to just _stop_ and move on from this. 

She felt movements and blinked to see Jinsol wordlessy took off her shorts along with her underwear and settle right back where she was. She smiled down at her, scooting back in between her legs, spreading her thighs apart to expose her more. Sooyoung felt the heat radiating off her cheeks at such a vulnerable position that Jinsol loved.

“You know… if there’s one thing I’m glad for is the magic I have.” Jinsol said slowly and watched how Sooyoung eyes widened at the statement. “Because I can do this whenever I want.”

Jinsol took a deep breath and Sooyoung watched her suspiciously, feeling a little worried. “Um, what do you-”

And then Jinsol moaned softly, a sound she hasn’t heard yet and sent tingles down her spine. She felt something rubbed her pussy but… it was something different than it should be. She sat up slightly and gasped to see Jinsol now having a cock in between her legs, rubbing it against her with actual veins on it, not something made up. Her eyes met Jinsol’s hesitantly,trying to process what is actually happening right now.

“Hmm, you’ll enjoy it, it’s just like a toy but _very_ realistic,” Jinsol said as she kept rubbing against hers’. Sooyoung couldn’t make sense of the situation but hearing Jinsol say that secretly had her craving to be fucked by her like this.

“I can still read your mind, beautiful, you can’t get pregnant by me either,” Jinsol leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek, the action a complete opposite of what she’s been doing all night. “And don’t fear anything, no harm will fall upon you, well, nothing too bad.”

That some way eased the little bit of fear in her. Sooyoung nodded her head, biting her lip as she tried to fight from blushing any harder.

“O-Okay, make me yours, Jinsol,” She said softly, seeing Jinsol was taken aback by what she said only to see a dark look in her eyes afterward.

“Hmm, that’s what I plan on doing.” 

_And how I’m going to ruin you._

Knowing this is still Sooyoung’s first time, Jinsol first brought two fingers to her mouth and coated them with her own saliva while staring at Sooyoung. She then rubbed the two wet fingers against her clit that was already wet and slowly dipped them lower to insert her fingers in. She pushed all the way in with little resistance, pumping her fingers in and out a few times and stretching her out good. Before Sooyoung could enjoy it any longer, Jinsol pulled her fingers out and grabbed herself, coating herself with a mix of her own saliva and Sooyoung’s wetness. She lined herself up and slowly, gently pushed the tip in.

Both Sooyoung and Jinsol moaned together as she pushed herself deeper, feeling Sooyoung clench around her cock. The other girl could only squeeze her eyes shut as Jinsol finally was all the way in, moaning at how good Jinsol filled her up. She pushed her legs all the way back where it was almost touching her chest and allowing Jinsol to slip in deeper, choking out a moan as the blonde leaned in close to her face. 

“Damn baby, you’re so tight,” Jinsol murmured as she started to thrust slowly, Sooyoung moaning at how it rubbed against her insides deliciously. “You think Jiwoo can fuck you as good as I can?”

Her eyes flew open just as Jinsol gave her a harsh thrust, biting her lip to stop a moan. She saw how much lust was in those eyes that shone a bright blue and keeping her in a trance. She completely forgot about the other girl up until now since Jinsol was always taking up her time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jinsol pushed inside her again and sent another wave of pleasure over her. 

However, she had a better idea of how to answer that.

“I don’t know,” Sooyoung said boldly, trying not to stutter and seeing how Jinsol almost stopped. “I’d like to see you prove it.”

That did it. That’s what snapped Jinsol as Sooyoung watched the blonde still and chuckle darkly, the sound of it menacingly hot. 

“Oh, Sooyoung, you shouldn’t have said that, baby.” Jinsol leaned in closer to her face, seeing the bravery in her eyes diminishing. 

“I’ll make you eat those fucking words.”

Jinsol pulled back and started to go at a faster pace, surprising Sooyoung who gasped as it turned into a moan. Her hips were moving faster and she couldn’t keep up with her, couldn’t keep up with how good it felt to be fucked by Jinsol like this. She saw the possessive look in her eyes and _god_ did it send a shiver all over her body and moaning at how much it angered Jinsol. She watched as Jinsol grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them together over her head, holding it with one hand as the other went back behind one of her thighs. 

“Think she can fuck you as good as I can right now, whore?” Jinsol all but growled out, sending a shiver down her spine.

Sooyoung closed her eyes briefly when Jinsol hit one spot that had her absolutely weak. “ _A-Ah!_ Fuuuck…” She groaned out, the sound sinful to her ears.

She clenched around her cock, feeling it rub against her walls just like she wanted it, just as roughly as Jinsol would do it. She was already becoming delirious at the pleasure until Jinsol picked up her pace and had her moaning even louder.

“Huh? You like thinking about her so much before but now all you want is me, baby, admit it.” Jinsol said with a grunt, feeling her thighs burn slightly as she went harder. Sooyoung could only moan and nodded her head, looking up with half lidded eyes.

“You can only f-fuck me this hard, Jinsol,” She murmured before trailing off to moan when Jinsol snapped her hips up to hit her spot again. She could feel her already getting close from how hard she was squeezing Jinsol.

She leaned down to her neck on the side that had not too many hickies. Jinsol ran her tongue across the skin and heard Sooyoung hiss and arch her back from the extra stimulation, whimpering when Jinsol sank her fangs in again and swiped her tongue one more time.

Sooyoung tilted her head back, her tongue sticking out from how good Jinsol was fucking her and how she was sucking on her neck again.

“ _Harder_ ,a-ah, please Jinsol,”

Hearing Sooyoung moaning her name like _that_ only surged Jinsol more as she went almost impossibly faster, sucking on her neck slightly as the taste of blood filled her senses and had her moaning against her neck. Sooyoung wrapped her legs around her waist as Jinsol pounded into her, feeling so powerless and submitting into Jinsol that had her mewling at the thought when she felt herself getting closer. There was that smell again, the smell of _Jinsol_ and only Jinsol that had her drowning under and groaning that only built up the pressure even more and leaving her out of breath only to send her mind entirely into ecstasy when Jinsol sucked on her neck right when she pushed all the way in.

“ _J-Jinsol!_ ” Sooyoung moaned loudly, her body going weak as she squeezed around her cock and came harder than she has the whole time. She shivered hard when Jinsol roughly thrust inside her a few more times and pulled away from her neck, not even bothering to lick the last few droplets on blood on her neck. She groaned, eyes rolling back when she saw a thin trail of blood trick down the corner of her mouth.

“O-Oh, fuck, you’re s-so big,” Sooyoung bit her bruised lip at now realizing how full she actually was only to look up and see Jinsol breathing heavily with no signs of stopping.

“And you’ll feel more of it,” Jinsol grunted out as she roughly pushed Sooyoung to her side, lifting one of her legs and placing her on her shoulder.

Jinsol moaned when Sooyoung briefly clenched from how sensitive she was now and gripping the bedsheet as she kept fucking her. She was chasing after her orgasm, bringing a hand down to her neck to apply light pressure as her thrusts got a little sloppier.

“F-Fuck,” Jinsol moaned. “Who’s fucking you hard as you deserve it, Sooyoung?”

The girl under her choked out a whimper, holding onto her wrist as she was getting closer too. “Y-You, only you Jinsol.”

She went faster now, a renewed strength entering her at hearing Sooyoung say her name.

“The only one who can fuck you with my cock and have you cum so hard.”

“ _Ah_ , you make me feel so good, just you J-Jinsol.”

Her eyes raked over Sooyoung’s body, seeing how arched her back was, how her tongue was sticking out from how good everything felt, the way she _moaned_ so dirty just for her and the tiny bit of blood still on her skin. It pushed her over the top, stuttering over her moans she felt her orgasm hit her as Sooyoung squeezed tightly on her cock. She pushed all the way in as she came hard, the two moaning together.

Jinsol bit her lip at finally feeling her release as Sooyoung mewled at the over stimulation, the pain adding to the pleasure. Jinsol breathed heavily as she relaxed, hearing Sooyoung breathe just as hard. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Jinsol pulled out and laid next to Sooyoung, turning the girl to face her.

“Hmm, look who’s a mess,” Jinsol felt her ego boost high at seeing how ruined Sooyoung is just how she wanted her to be. The opposing girl only blushed and covered her face at the attention.

“I'd love to stay over but I have some business to attend," Sooyoung removed her hands to see Jinsol getting up from her bed, grabbing some of her clothes. She sat up while using her blanker to cover her naked body.

"I thought you were going to stay over..." She mumbled lamely with a frown and saw Jinsol flash her a smile after putting on her clothes. She watched as the blonde walked over to her, placing a soft, slow kiss on her lips.

"I know and I will, just wait for me, okay?" Jinsol whispered to which Sooyoung also smiled, her heart fluttering for a second until Jinsol kisses her one more time and stepped back.

"I can't get enough of you, Sooyoung." She said and sent her a wink.

Sooyoung watched as her room was suddenly glowing brightly, a white blinding light filling the entirety of her room that she had to shield her eyes. A clap of thunder rumbled around her and the light was gone, leaving her alone and Jinsol nowhere in sight. She stared at the spot in both shock and confusion, looking around the room to see Jinsol was definitely not in here anymore. She sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

Just what is she getting into?

**Author's Note:**

> well... hope you guys still enjoyed it! this part was more focused on Sooyoung than jinsol but next part will be more through jinsol pov/feelings. 
> 
> leave a comment tell me how you liked it
> 
> twitter or cc @jiu_soulieee


End file.
